Dobby Buen Chico
by Clo Espinoza
Summary: Una pareja de enamorados, dos jovenes confundidos, tres profesores algo metiches, un elfo despistado... que podría salir mal si es solamente una noche de inverno, tal vez un enredo que podría haber salido de la pluma del Bardo.
1. Chapter 1 - En el Viejo Hogwarts

**Capítulo Uno – In Old Howgarts**

Ahora si voy a salir completamente de mi zona de confort, por solicitud de una amiga que hace ya algunas lunas me pidió un fic sobre Hermione y Draco, y aunque Harry Potter no es mi máximo, desde que hice Sueño de una Noche Eterna esta historia estuvo rondando en mi cabecita… y que mejor que el mundo mágico para situarla.

Solamente la trama es mía, algo que me ayuda a bajar el estrés de un mundo en el que la imaginación y la magia no tienen siempre cabida.

_¿Me has llamado bella? Lo has de retirar.  
__Demetrio ama tu belleza. ¡Gran dicha!  
__Le guían tus ojos, y tu voz divina  
__le suena más dulce que al pastor la alondra  
__cuando el trigo es verde y el espino brota.  
__El mal se contagia. ¡Pero no un semblante!  
__El tuyo, mi Hermia, quisiera robarte.  
__Mi oído, tu voz; mis ojos anhelan  
__tus ojos; mi lengua, el son de tu lengua.  
__Fuera mío el mundo, menos a Demetrio,  
__por cambiarme en ti lo daría entero.  
__¡Ah, enséñame a ser bella, dime ya  
__cómo logras a Demetrio enamorar!_

Un día más… una maldita mañana más observando como su mejor amiga atrae todas las miradas de la población masculina del colegio, nuevamente fingiendo que el asunto no le afecta en lo absoluto, que al ser una chica totalmente cerebral no le importaría en lo absoluto, pero ser amiga de una de las brujas más hermosas del mundo, no es nada fácil… no importa que ella sea catalogada como la más inteligente de su generación, muy en el fondo es una mujer que desea sentirse hermosa y deseada, y no por eso es menos brillante.

Ginny floreció, aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho en los últimos dos años, dejo atrás a la jovencita machorra que juega Quiditch, para transformarse en una sexy mujer, que además de despertar fantasías sucias en todo el colegio, es alguien con quien se puede platicar de deportes, la mujer perfecta. Su amiga sabe a la perfección del poder que tiene sobre los varones, uno que no utiliza, por que corazón no late por otro más que por Harry Potter.

Pero las miradas están ahí, la esperanza de que alguno de ellos pueda lograr que sus sentimientos cambien, que le demuestren que el amor de adolescentes no siempre se transforma en uno de adultos, entre esos pobres ilusos esta el único hombre por el que Hermione Granger esta total y completamente enamorada desde el primer día en que fijo su mirada en él hace casi ocho años.

Ocho años de estar mintiendo… No fue hasta el segundo séptimo año cuando regresaron a terminar sus estudios después de la guerra, cuando al fin se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por uno de sus mejores amigo, con que él no puede pasar más de dos minutos sin discutir, no fue más que una pantalla para no confesarse a sí misma que está total y completamente enamorada de una aberración del averno como Draco Malfoy.

Efectivamente ahora ya puede ser sincera consigo misma y dejarse de mentir, desde la primera vez que lo vio se ha sentido terriblemente atraída por él. Lo vio en el Expreso y para ella fue como si un príncipe de Disney hubiera cobrado vida, una especie de Felipe combinado con el príncipe Erick, claro el idiota tuvo que abrir la bocota y mostrarle que era un idiota, uno muy atractivo.

Con el tiempo las cosas fueron empeorando, cuando sus hormonas atacaron con fuerza, su primer erótico no fue con un actor como las chicas muggle de su edad, no fue con el hurón albino… aun cuando pensó estar enamorada de Roy, no podía quitarse a Draco de la mente.

No supo como sucedió, pero a pesar de las palabras hirientes y miradas de asco, una parte de ella sabía que no era más que un acto elaborado para tener feliz a su padre… ese bastardo si era todo un aborto del infierno, y su hijo hacía todo lo posible para hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Draco jamás la insulto cuando coincidían solos en la biblioteca o se cruzaban por los pasillos y él iba sin su sequito, solamente la ignoraba, Malfoy guardaba siempre sus mejores insultos para cuando tenían público, sus gorilas o los amigos de ella.

La forma en que se dio cuenta de la elaborada fachada fue por sus ojos, para todos los demás eran fríos pero para ella eran una ventana a su alma, la primera vez que los vio fijamente fue cuando por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron en el baile de invierno de cuarto, ella iba del brazo de Victor Krum pero cuando lo vio observarla con la boca abierta deseo con todas sus fuerzas ir con él, sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo ver en ellos que pensaba que lucía hermosa, ella sonrió con timidez y él, aunque ocultó su sonrisa, la observo de una manera que la hizo sentir apreciada.

Su siguiente mirada especial fue cuando lo encontró en un pasillo oscuro toqueteándose con su noviecilla Pansy, las manos de él por todo su cuerpo acariciándola, ella no pudo moverse pero de repente el alzo la mirada y la fijo en Hermione, sonrió y continúo acariciando a la boba cara de cachorro, sin dejar de ver a la chica castaña de cabello rebelde. Cuando al fin pudo quitarse el embrujo de su mirada, regresó cabizbaja a su torre sin siquiera reportar el incidente, esa fue la primera vez que se tocó a sí misma, lo hizo imaginándose que eran los dedos largos y finos de Draco los que la acariciaban de manera demandante y sensual, su primer orgasmo y todos los siguientes han sido culminados con el nombre del maldito hurón dicho entre gemidos, como una oración.

La mirada que le rompió el alma fue la que le dirigió una noche antes del asesinato de Dumbledore, levantó la mirada durante la cena pues sintió que alguien la observaba con insistencia, nada la preparado para toparse con Draco Malfoy, delgado y decaído, supo que iba a hacer algo malo, que quería hablar con alguien para quitarse el peso de encima, que alguien lo detuviera porque estaba a punto de perder el alma, cuando supo lo que sucedió en la Torre de Astronomía quiso odiarlo, pero no pudo, Draco le pidió ayuda con su mirada y ella fue tan cobarde que no se la dio, aun así lo desprecio, y a ella misma, por su culpa su querido Director había muerto.

Draco Malfoy era un niño cobarde y egoísta que no por no perder todos sus malditos lujos estuvo a punto de quitar una vida, ayudo a mortifagos y hombres lobo a entrar a su amado colegio, y todo se fue más rápido a la mierda por su culpa… tuvo que madurar rápidamente y volverse una fugitiva por las consecuencias de los actos del hurón.

Comenzó a cambiar su opinión de Malfoy cuando su tía la torturo sobre la exquisita y cara alfombra de su sala, primero fingió demencia cuando sus padres y la loca de Bellatrix lo presionaron para identificarlos, claro que sabía que era Harry pero aun así mintió con frialdad, pero el punto decisivo fue cuando desvió su mirada para fijarla en cualquier cosa que la ayudara a no reventar, se encontró con los hermosos ojos grises de él, lo que vio en ellos no fue asco o placer, vaya ni siquiera curiosidad, lo que vio fue dolor, una infinita tristeza… fueron esos ojos que le gritaban sin palabras que fuera fuerte, que no le diera el placer a la perra de romperla.

Por lo que ella sintió fue toda una vida, fue la mirada de él lo que la mantuvo cuerda, los que evitaron que dijera la verdad, la lucha consigo mismo de intentar salvarla y ponerlos en riesgo a todos, o solamente devolverle ese valor que siempre supo tenía dentro de sí. Draco Malfoy le dio esperanza y la apoyo en el momento más oscuro de su vida, y lo hizo sin decir una sola palabra, su mirada significo mucho más que todos los discursos de superación de sus amigos o maestros.

Cuando volvió a verlo, durante la batalla de Howgarts, era de nueva cuenta la mierda hermosa que conocía a la perfección, inclusive cuando lo salvaron de la sala de los menesteres no dejo de ser el clon de Lucius; sin embargo cuando ella se sentía derrotada por ver lo que suponía era el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo, el verlo unirse con sus padres en el lado de Valdermot, le terminó de romper el corazón, Draco volteo a verla y por una fracción de segundo con la mirada se disculpo por ser débil, ella pudo leer el asco que sintió por si mismo, por traicionarse al unirse a un bando en el que jamás creyó.

Antes del colegio lo vio una última vez, fue durante su juicio por crímenes de guerra, el fijo su mirada en ella cuando leyeron sus cargos, pidiéndole disculpas de cada uno de ellos, pero en el momento en que Hermione subió al estrado y hablo a su favor de como se rehusó a reconocerlos cuando fueron atrapados y llevados a su casa, él bajo la mirada y pudo verlo sollozar en silencio. Cuando dictaron su sentencia, ella le devolvió el favor de la peor noche de su vida, fijo su mirada en el y le dio fuerzas con ella, sonriéndole con timidez. Después no supo nada de él, ni siquiera era seguro que regresara al colegio, paso todo un verano sin leer ni media palabra de los Malfoy en el Profeta, y sin embargo ella no paso un solo día sin pensar en él, en esos ojos tristes y derrotados.

Nuevamente se odio por ser débil, como aquella noche en sexto, deseo tanto pararse a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza cuando dictaron su sentencia, besarlo en los labios cuando suspiro con tranquilidad al escuchar el "No Culpable", pero tuvo miedo, de ser rechazada o ridiculizada por él, de ser amarrada y llevada a San Mungo por sus mejores amigos; todo el verano se golpeó en sentido figurado por ser tan cobarde.

Ella misma no pudo creerlo, pero cuando lo vio entrar al Gran Salón luciendo mucho más atractivo que nunca con esa cicatriz sobre su ceja derecha, su cabello largo y despeinado, dejando atrás el cuerpo delgado de un chico berrinchudo, sino presumiendo el cuerpo de un hombre, de inmediato su corazón, y otra parte de su anatomía, comenzó a latir con fuerza. Pero no fue la reacción física lo que le confirmo sus temores, fue la tranquilidad que el verlo bien le trajo a su alma, el saber que sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo fuera de Azkaban rindieron frutos, la sangre sucia, el mestizo y el traidor la sangre le regalaron una segunda oportunidad, quien lo diría.

Con el paso de los días se pudo dar cuenta que Draco haría todo posible por aprovechar esa oportunidad, su cambio no fue solamente externo sino más profundo… ya no era tan maquiavélico como solía ser, no la ha llamado sangre sucia ni una sola vez, aunque eso no ha evitado los apodos para dos amigos, inclusive en algunas ocasiones la ha llamado por su nombre de pila y bromearon durante la clase de pociones, donde son pareja de estudio.

A Hermione le sorprendió de sobremanera cuando se acercó a ella en la biblioteca, más o menos al mes de haber comenzado el curso, su insistente mirada la obligo a levantar su mirada del libro que devoraba con intereses, no supo leer lo que vio en ellos, a pesar de que se consideraba una experta en la mirada de Draco Malfoy, pero cuando abrió su boca para disculparse - "te admiro, siempre lo he hecho y no sabes cuando siento haber herido tus sentimientos con la sarta de basura que te dije en los últimos años, por no haber evitado que ella te lastimará como lo hizo, por dejarla marcar tu brazo, siento haber sido un cobarde" – ella solamente sonrió con dulzura mientras se levantaba de su lugar para tomar la mano que el ofrecía, comenzando una linda amistad para él, para ella la promesa de que tal vez en algún momento él compartiría sus sentimientos.

El joven que fue obligado literalmente a tomar la marca oscura por el bienestar de su madre, que tuvo el peso de la muerte de Dumbledore sobre sus hombros hasta que supo la verdad por los recuerdos del único hombre que realmente admiro, Severus Snape, tuvo el verano para madurar lejos de la sombra de su maniaco padre, comenzó a moldear su propia personalidad, un joven realmente brillante, divertido y sincero, a veces demasiado, aunque no por eso menos vanidoso, realmente la ha sorprendido con sus deseos de conocer sobre el mundo de los muggle, de una sed de conocimiento tan grande como la suya propia.

Para Hermione fue darse cuenta que el interior de Malfoy es tan atractivo como su exterior, que parecía imposible pero si existen personas perfectas, que tienen todo; belleza, inteligencia, sentido del humor y sex-apeale… maldito brujo.

Pero cupido, ese sádico que usa pañal no por ser un dulce querubín, sino por que se la vive cagándola, la había armado en grande con ella, la joven de cabello castaño está más que segura que si alguna vez lo llegará a ver lo agarraría a pedradas por cabrón y despistado. Cuando al fin después de ocho años Hermione Granger se había armado de valor para tratar de conquistar a su nuevo amigo, el bodoque alado decidió flechar al objeto de su afecto.

Flashback

_- Que hay entre la pelirroja y cara rajada – pregunto de repente en clase de pociones, su aliento cálido en su oído le hizo preguntarse como se sentiría en su ombligo y más al sur de su anatomía _

_- En caso de que no lo recuerdes "hurón", ambos tienen nombres – respondió sin voltear a verlo, fingiendo la reacción que había logrado en su virginal entrepierna _

_- Bastante mierdas si me preguntas a mi _

_- Claro, como Draco es un maravilloso y poético nombre_

_- Pues aunque te rehúses a reconocerlo, es mucho mejor que Harry o Ginevra, el tuyo no esta tan jodido _

_- Gracias… para ti eso debió haber sido todo un reto_

_- Que _

_- Hacerme un cumplido_

_- No fue a ti, sino a tus padres por el nombre que decidieron darle al pequeño arbusto con piernas que les toco por hija, pero dime Ginny y Harry van en serio – volvió a preguntar recalcando sus nombres _

_- Tanto como podría uno a los dieciocho, ellos juran que es amor eterno, pero la vida da muchas vueltas_

_- Así que no hay nada escrito sobre piedra_

_- Has leído el libro que te di – le respondió sorprendida, unas semanas antes le había regalado un libro de dichos muggles_

_- Si, vamos no te vayas por la tangente_

_- No, aún no se han comprometido, los Wesleys piensan que es demasiado pronto y que deben esperar unos años… por que tanto interés _

_- Pienso que es una lástima que una mujer como ella termine con alguien como Potter, podría conseguir algo mucho mejor_

_- ¿Alguien como tú? – preguntó sarcástica, al fin volteando para verlo, su mirada y expresión facial le rompieron el corazón al instante – tú también – fue lo único que pudo preguntar _

_- No sé que tiene, pero me vuelve loco… creo que alguien como ella podría ayudarme a dar el último paso para volverme realmente una buena persona, a alcanzar el potencial que dices puedes ver en mi _

_- Y el hecho de que sea sangre limpia no es un factor de peso – preguntó con amargura fijando su mirada en la marmita frente a ella _

_- Irrelevante, es una de las pocas personas que conozco que es tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera_

_Desvió el tema de la conversación comentando sobre el estado de la poción que prepararan, mientras que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no romper en llanto… pero que demonios pensaba, como podría siquiera creer que alguien como Draco Malfoy, heredero de una de las más grandes fortunas de Inglaterra mágica y galán de primera, podría siquiera verla, menos cuando frente a él esta alguien como Ginevra Wesley, comparada a esa hermosa mujer quien podría dedicarle más de una mirada al arbusto con piernas, al ratón de biblioteca… a la chica común y ordinaría de cabello castaño y ojos marrones. _

Así que ahora lo único que puede es fingir que el interés de Draco por su mejor amiga no le importa en lo absoluto, pero no puede evitar preguntarse como Helena, su heroína favorita de Shakespeare, no le arranco el cuero cabelludo a Hermia. Porque tenía que hechizar a Draco, cuando ella ya tenía a Harry.

Su suerte no podría ser peor, le había dado su corazón a un joven obsesionado con su amiga, al único hombre que podría tener una oportunidad en hacer que Ginny dejará a un lado a Harry, su amigo es atractivo y una hermosa persona, pero Draco además de esas características tiene ese aire de hombre misterioso y tortuoso, dispuesto a aprender a amar, sin mencionar los rumores del Dios del Sexo de Slytherin… digamos que es lo más parecido a Johnny Depp en el mundo mágico.

- Estas bien Mione – la voz de la mujer que sin querer le esta robando la oportunidad de una historia de amor – Hermoine!

- Que pasa – responde exaltada, no sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado con la mirada perdida, ya ni siquiera desea fingir que esta leyendo

- Estas en la luna o más allá, que sucede contigo

- Nada, estoy preocupada por la temporada de exámenes, después de las vacaciones de invierno comenzamos con ensayos y parciales, tu sabes como suelo ponerme con todo esto

- No se como alguien con tu cerebro se puede preocupar por eso, seguramente las universidades mágicas de Europa deben ya tener tu carta de admisión y preparando su estrategia para que las escojas

- Y eso le adiciona estrés, temo decepcionar a aquellos que han puesto demasiados esperanzas en mi y mi gran cerebrote, como le llaman todos últimamente

- Claro, yo creo que más bien es la cereza del pastel, o mejor dicho el dragón de tu cuento de hadas

- De que cuernos estás hablando

- De tus sentimientos por Draco – le responde la pelirroja con la voz más baja que es capaz para que los demás no la escuchen, aunque no sabe bien por que pues la biblioteca esta prácticamente desierta – vamos no finjas demencia, deberías ver los ojitos de borreguito que pones cuando estas con él, como sonríes y juegas con tu cabello

- Por favor dime que no soy tan obvia – la castaña sospecha que sus mejillas deben lucir un coqueto pero muy incomodo color magenta

- No lo eres, pero te conozco desde hace 7 años, has sido mi mejor amiga y confidente por más de seis, se a la perfección lo que sucede en tu corazón, ¿él lo sabe?

- Claro que no, ya me habría echado una maldición si se enterará – suspira para completar – Draco esta interesado en otra chica

- No me digas que Pansy

- Alguien más – "tu… maldita sea, esta loco por ti", completamente en su mente

- Vamos, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la mujer que eres y caerá rendido a tus pies

- Claro, a las raíces del arbusto de la sabiduría, Ginny se perfectamente como luzco y no puedo compararme con la chica que le roba el sueño a Draco

- Creo que no te das el merito que mereces, eres hermosa y muy inteligente, cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de estar contigo, él día que decidas darte cuenta de quien es Hermione Jane Granger tu suerte con los hombres comenzará a cambiar

- No mientras tu estés a la vista – el rostro de su amiga le hace darse cuenta que ese pensamiento la traiciono y lo había soltado así como así – me lleva el diablo y sus cien mil demonios – lanza un bufido nada femenino para finalmente completar – el hurón desea meterse en tu falda y tu corazón

- Vamos… eso es imposible

- Claro que no lo es, digo eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida y sangre limpia; todo lo que yo no soy

- Antes que nada debemos terminar con la fiesta de autocompasión, ahora jamás le he dado pie para que sienta que tiene una oportunidad

- No tienes que hacerlo, él es un Malfoy… y si un Malfoy desea algo no descansa hasta lograrlo, no se dará por vencido, el tipo es necio como una maldita mula, además el esta seguro que tu podrás ayudarlo a seguir por el buen camino, realmente desea ser un buen chico

- Y me alegro por él, pero eso significa que yo tenga que ayudarlo… en ese departamento tu eres la indicada, yo soy berrinchuda y tengo un carácter del carajo, en cambio tu

- Si soy la mejor amiga, todos saben que pueden contar conmigo para resolver sus problemas, pero eso no significa que algún día Draco podrá dejar de verme como algo más que eso, él esta enamorado de ti

- Y yo de Harry, nada puede cambiar eso, con un poco de esfuerzo de tu parte podrías lograr que el hurón este loco por ti en unos cuantas semanas, tienen tanto en común sin mencionar que eres realmente bella

- Me has llamado bella, por dios Draco ama tu belleza, tus ojos y tu voz divina, daría lo que fuera por ser como tú, podría hacer tus deberes por el resto del año solamente para que me enseñes a ser bella como tú, para lograr que Draco se enamore de mí.

- Suenas como un personaje de esos libros viejos que tanto te gustan, solo recuerda que en esos libros el amor siempre triunfa

- Suficiente de mi , como van tu y Harry

- Mis padres continúan oponiéndose a nuestra boda, al menos por ahora… pero yo no quiero esperar, he sabido desde los 13 que mi vida no estará jamás completa sin Harry a mi lado

- Deberías salir y conocer el mundo, darte la oportunidad de tratar a otras personas, los romances de juventud rara vez terminan juntos, deberías planear irnos de mochila por Europa o tal vez a América, solo nosotras dos

- Eso me encantaría, pero realmente lo que Harry y yo sentimos no es un amor de juventud, no después de lo que hemos vivido – Hermione no puede más que darle la razón a su amiga, toda su generación maduro a pasos agigantados – si no desean darnos su bendición, tendremos que hacerlo a sus espaldas

- De que carajos hablas – la sonrisa ladina de su amiga confirma sus sospechas – vamos no estamos en una comedia romántica muggle, que van a hacer huir y casarse en las Vegas

- Claro que no, pero planeamos irnos a Paris donde el límite de edad para casarse sin necesitar el consentimiento de nuestros padres es menor

- Realmente piensan fugarse durante las vacaciones de invierno

- Mis padres vacacionaran en Bulgaria, Ron y George estarán demasiado ocupados con la tienda, Bill irá con Fleaur a Bordeaux, es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para hacerlo

- Porque no esperar unos cuantos años, vamos todavía tienen toda su vida por delante, si realmente están enamorados sentirán lo mismo en uno o dos años más

- No quiero esperar, no puedo hacerlo… que tal si el conoce a alguien más, si lo envían lejos, si estamos casados no importa si lo asignan a América o Asia, podré acompañarlo

- En eso tienes algo de razón, amor de lejos felices los cuatro solía decir mi abuela

- Además el que yo ya no este en el mercado puede ayudar tu causa

La castaña suspira como tratando de arreglar sus ideas, sus amigos se aman y desean estar juntos, Ginny tiene algo de razón, si la pelirroja ya no esta disponible, Hermione podría tener una oportunidad con Draco, una minúscula casi inexistente pero al fin una oportunidad

- En que deseas que te ayude

Ambas amigas se enfrascan en hacer planes para que la pareja pudiera viajar a Paris y al fin cumplir su sueño de ser el Sr. y Sra. Potter, tan envueltas están en ello que no se dan cuenta que una joven de cabello oscuro y facciones aristócratas con un eterno gesto de desdén las observa entre los estantes.

- Te digo que las escuche, están planeando huir para que esos dos mugrosos puedan unir sus vidas

- Estas segura Pansy, no creo que ambos se arriesgarían a escapar del colegio y casarse a las espaldas de sus padres… son demasiado buenos – Zabini no puede creerlo, sabe perfectamente la tendencia de su amiga a exagerar

- Aburridos dirás, pero aunque te rehúses a creerlo la Wesley y Potter están planeando mandar a todos a la mierda, lo planeo todo con la sangre sucia de Granger – las últimas tres palabras suenan con un desdén impresionante, como si le dejaran un saber a podrido en la boca

- No vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera Parkinson – Draco había permanecido en silencio, no queriendo creer lo dicho por la morena, pero la manera en que llamo a su amiga, por un instante le hace olvidar que podría perder la oportunidad de cortejar a la Ginny – ella menos que nadie merece ser tratada de esa manera

- Desde cuando defiendes a esa porquería, no es más que una andrajosa sangre sucia que no tiene por qué estar entre nosotros, una aberración de la naturaleza

- Desde que encontré las bolas que no tuve en la mansión para defenderla de Bella, desde que me di cuenta que ella vale mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros sangre limpias… así que te lo advierto Parkinson no vuelvas a expresarte así de ella

- Pensé que la que te provocaba sueños húmedos era la Wesley – Blaise trata de bromear para suavizar la tensión – pero seguramente como te mando a la mierda como al resto de nosotros, te has conformado con Hermione

- El mago que escoja Granger como su pareja será uno de los bastardos con más suerte de este mundo, ahora dime que planearon las jóvenes para la unión de Potter con Ginny

- Ahora si necesitas mi ayuda… vete al carajo, pregúntale a tu amiguita Granger

- A diferencia de ti querida, ella no traiciona la confianza de sus amigos

- Puede ver el beneficio que tu podrías obtener pero yo que gano con todo esto

- Joderle la vida al prójimo, especialmente a la pelirroja y a Granger, y creo que son las dos personas que más odias en este mundo – Blaise sabe muy bien como manipular a la joven – pensé que ahora eras de los chicos buenos

- Claro que lo soy, pero para ser sinceros podré ser una mejor persona y superado las idioteces racistas del imbécil de mi padre, pero eso no significa que me daré por vencido tan fácilmente

- Ese es el Draco que estimo, hermano ya me habías asustado

- Una vez slytherin – responde el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro

No haría nada demasiado extremo, pero era su última oportunidad para intentar ganar el corazón de Ginevra, así que jugará su última carta y si no funciona podrá aceptar su derrota y seguir adelante, al menos lo intento.


	2. Chapter 2 - Recitando a Shakespeare

**Capítulo Dos – Recitando a Shakespeare **

_¡Cuánto más felices son unas que otras!  
__Para Atenas soy como ella de hermosa,  
__mas, ¿de qué me sirve? No lo cree Demetrio:  
__lo que todos saben no quiere saberlo.  
__¿Que él yerra adorando los ojos de Hermia?  
__Yo tampoco acierto amando sus prendas.  
__A lo que es grosero, deforme y vulgar  
__Amor puede darle forma y dignidad.  
__Amor ve con la mente, no con la vista;  
__por eso a Cupido dios ciego lo pintan.  
__Y no es que a su mente la guíe el cuidado,  
__que alas y ceguera hablan de arrebatos.  
__Por eso se dice que Amor es un niño,  
__pues ha errado mucho con quien ha elegido._

La biblioteca se ha convertido en su cuartel de operaciones para planear la fuga de los jóvenes enamorados, Hermione nunca ha sido una gran romántica pero por alguna razón, el planear la fuga de sus dos mejores amigos la hacen sentir un poco normal, recuperar la juventud que la guerra le robo.

- Podemos fingir que vamos a regresar a casa por las fiestas, de Londres salen vuelos cada dos horas rumbo a París, si vamos los tres no creo que nadie sospeche

- No entiendo porque tenemos que volar en una lata muggle, cuando podríamos aparecernos en menos de dos minutos con un transportador

- Y correr el riesgo de ser reconocidos, vamos Ginny, tu bien sabes que cualquier persona del mundo mágico me reconocerá al instante

- Aunque me duela reconocerlo, coincido con Potter - la voz sobresalta a los tres jóvenes quienes levantan la vista para enfrentar a Draco Malfoy

- Que haces aquí Malfoy

- Prevenirlos… tienen que ser un poco más Slytherin cuando planean fugarse al estilo muggle, lo cual si me permiten decirlo es bastante cliché

- Nadie puede saberlo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien alerte a los padres de Ginny y nos detengan – Harry debe realmente amar a la joven pues esta suplicando literalmente a que guarde su secreto – si no lo hacemos ahora, tendremos que esperar a que termine mi entrenamiento de auror

- Son otros tres años Malfoy, por favor dinos que guardaras el secreto – los hermosos ojos azules de la joven lo derriten por completo

- Intente despistar a Pansy, ella fue quien las escucho hablar la vez anterior en este mismo rincón de la biblioteca, pero como les dije deben ser más discretos si desean que esto funcione

- Gracias Draco – la voz dulce de Granger siempre lo ha hecho sentir mejor, hay algo en ella que le hace sonreír - trataremos ser más discretos, pero no hay muchos lugares donde podamos platicar los tres sin llamar la atención

- Tal vez la sala de los menesteres – Potter esta a punto de interrumpirlo – se muy bien que se incendio durante la última batalla, pero es un lugar mágico

- Se volvió a reconstruir

Como dicen los muggles… como por arte de magia

- Eres un maldito genio Malfoy, ya decía yo que por algo somos amigos, no creen que esa es una maravillosa idea

Tanto el chico de anteojos y la pelirroja no pueden más que coincidir en el hecho de que la idea del hurón es realmente buena, una vez dentro de la sala de los menesteres nadie más podría entrar, podrían hacer todos los planes del mundo sin ser molestados.

Los días han pasado y planear todo el asunto se ha hecho más sencillo, debido a que ahora cuentan con un lugar escondido para poder llevar a cabo sus planes, una sala de estudio con un delicioso fuego que ayuda con el clima frío de invierno.

Draco se convirtió en un muy buen aliado, dando excelentes ideas, a él fue quien se le ocurrió comprar los boletos de avión en línea, lo que sorprendió a Harry y Ginny, quien diría que un sangre limpia que hasta hace poco era conocido por odiar a los muggle conociera tan bien la internet, pero desde que McGonagall había implementado el internet en el castillo para ayudar a los estudiantes muggle a sentirse en casa, así como para que los jóvenes sangre pura y mestizos se familiarizaran con el mundo no-mágico, el rubio se había convertido adicto, con la ayuda de su nueva querida amiga.

En verdad Hermione le enseñaba cosas nuevas todos los días, todo aquello que había rechazado por las ideas retrogradas de su padre. El arte, música, cine, videojuegos, la historia de mundo que jamás tuvo el valor de conocer, al que nunca le dio importancia, todo eso se abría ante sus ojos, de la mano de la mejor guía que pudo tener… Hermione Granger.

La ratona de biblioteca le presento a Darth Vader, junto a él Voldemort era un pobre idiota iluso, a Chagall y sus chivos violinistas en explosión de colores, al Rock and Roll desde los Rolling Stones hasta Muse, pero sobre todo a William Shakespeare y JRR Tolkien, no pudo más que caer rendido ante los escritos del Bardo y de emocionarse con las aventuras de diferentes seres en la tierra media, Sauron podría también patear el trasero del mestizo de Riddle.

Tuvo acceso a todo eso gracias a una laptop que ella le regalo en su cumpleaños, en ella precargado tenía todo aquello que su amiga ama, algunos de sus gustos coincidían y otros no tanto; pero junto con el aparato le dio un increíble consejo – "navega y conoce, uno nunca sabe lo que puede encontrar en la red, aunque ten cuidado, hay cosas muy frikies en la red"

Siguió su consejo, poco a poco comenzó a navegar y encontrar ciertas cosas que le interesaron, los superhéroes de Marvel, nadie como Wolverine y la Bruja Escarlata, la animación rara de Japón, incluidos los dibujos sexies del famoso Hentai, el cine de acción, los deportes muggle, en especial el soccer y el rugby. El cine de Tarantino y Guillermo del Toro, es realmente increíble todo lo que pudo encontrar ahí, se topó también con algo llamado porno, saco buenas ideas de esas películas, y de paso engancho a Blaise a ese caballo, a su mejor amigo se le metió la idea de que bien podría ser una estrella de ese interesante estilo de cine.

De haber tenido ese cacharro antes, jamás habría tomado la marca, jamás habría insultando a Granger, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo increíble que podía ser el mundo muggle, todo lo que lograban sin magia, su ingeniería es impresionante, siempre ideando cosas interesantes. Se enamoró de la tecnología, ahora no podía ir a ningún lago sin su laptop y tiene planeado comprar un celular para poder estar comunicado en cualquier lado, aunque su único amigo con un aparato similar es Hermione, también sabe que al salir del colegio lo primero que comprará será un auto alemán o un Aston Martin como los del espía inglés con licencia a matar.

Cuando consiga su auto y su licencia recorrerá Europa con Granger a su lado, irían a visitar todos esos museos donde están los cuadros de los que se enamoró en su ordenador, visitarían las ruinas de la civilización romana y griega, suena cursi pero desea gritar el nombre de Maximus en el Coliseo Romano, hay tantas cosas que desea compartir con su amiga, y si su plan de separar a cara rajada de Ginny no funciona tendrían que hacerlo solamente ellos dos, pero por alguna razón el imaginarse viajar con el ratón de biblioteca no suena tan mal.

- Ok, que les parece el vuelo del 18 de diciembre a medio día, podremos llegar a tiempo para registrarnos en el hotel y tendremos 4 días para planear un boda de navidad como ustedes desean – parte de la inteligente bruja piensa que es un cliché pero otra parte suspira por lo romántico que considera esa fecha para una boda

- Suena perfecto, estas segura sobre hakear la cuenta de tus padres y enviarle el correo a McGonagall – Harry tiene miedo de las posibles consecuencias para su amiga

- Rara vez lo utilizan, lo crearon para facilitar la comunicación conmigo, lo voy a estar monitoreando para borrar cualquier correo que la directora les envié para verificar como estamos, claro después de responder como ellos

- Jamás pensé que podrías ser tan Slytherin, creo que la amistad de Malfoy no te esta haciendo bien

- Oye… creo que Granger podía meterse en peores embrollos sin mi ayuda – la broma de Ginny le hace darse cuenta que conquistarla en unos cuantos días será mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado – tu novio y el idiota de tu hermano la metían en líos peores

- Oye las únicas que pueden llamar a Ron idiota somos mama y yo, y Hermione algunas veces – los tres jóvenes ríen de buena gana

- Ok, utilizare mi tarjeta de crédito y podrás pagarme cuando cámbienos algo de galeones a Euros… tres boletos en clase económica

- Cuatro, van a ser cuatro pasajes Granger, y realmente deseas viajar en turista, no estaremos más cómodos en primera clase

- Y por que razón tenemos que llevarte con nosotros Malfoy – Harry podrá haber hecho las paces con el rubio, pero eso no significa que confíe en él del todo

- Porque ese es mi precio por apoyarlos y guardar silencio, desde que conocí el arte Muggle he deseado conocer el Louvre, así que vas a tener que aguantarme Potter

- Vamos amor, Draco ha sido un buen amigo, prometió guardar nuestro secreto y hasta el momento lo ha hecho… además necesitamos testigos

- Va ha tener que ser mi testigo

- A menos de que quieras pedirle a Ron o Neville que lo sean – Granger tiene una sonrisa demasiado Slytherin en su rostro, y Draco no puede más que sentirse orgullosa de su amiga

- Dudo que la comadreja este de acuerdo a que te cases de esta manera con su hermanita y Longbotton… digamos que le dará un infarto antes de salir del gran salón.

- Así que voy a tener que aguantarte en el día más feliz de mi vida

- Si realmente lo es, ni cuenta te darás que estoy ahí

- Listo… cuatro boletos clase turista a París, lo siento Draco si compraba primera clase me quedaba sin crédito en la tarjeta y debemos guardar algo para el hospedaje

- Prometo pagarte a la brevedad e invitarte una buena cena en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad

- Vamos con que me reembolses el costo del boleto es más que suficiente, la última vez que cheque tu nos estás haciendo un favor a nosotros – Ginny le da un fuerte pisotón por debajo del escritorio aprovechando que está sentada frente a ella – pero creo que tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos cuantos estos dos aten el nudo

- Ves todos salimos ganando – sonríe la pelirroja mientras camina rumbo a su prometido para abrazarlo con fuerza y besar con pasión en los labios.

Hermione puede ver como Draco se tensa ante esa imagen, lo que le hace darse cuenta que su amigo continua prendado de su amiga – "jamás se sentirá atraído por ti, jamás te vera como nada más que una buena amiga"

- Ahora tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con nuestras coartadas, mi pretexto para no pasar las fiestas con los Wesleys es que necesito poner varios papeles de la herencia de Sirius en orden

- En especial lo relacionado con la casa, me pregunto que si ahora que dejará de ser la ancestral casa Black podemos quitar el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, me rehúso a vivir en el mismo lugar que esa mujer

- La vieja no puede ser tan mala, traten de vivir con Bellatrix todo un verano – todos voltean a ver a Draco, Harry y Ginny divertidos con lo que piensan es una broma, Hermione con comprensión – esa si era toda una arpía

- Bien, yo iré con mis padres a Australia

- Y yo fui invitada a pasar los feriados con ellos, como reaccionaron tus padres cuando les dijiste que realmente no vas a ir a casa

- Están tristes, pero comprenden algo tu situación, ellos hicieron lo mismo…

- Ok antes que nada les dijiste la verdad que voy a escaparme con Harry para poder casarnos

- Claro que les dije la verdad, es por eso que ni siquiera voy a tener que hackear del todo la cuenta de mis padres, están dispuestos a ayudarnos

- les dijiste, reaccionaron tan tranquilos y van ayudarnos, vaya los padres muggle son bastante relajados, Cissy me hubiera arrancado la piel a base de crucios por siquiera pensar en dejarla fuera de mis planes futuros, todavía piensa que voy a casarme con quien ella escoja

Una punzada de dolor atraviesa a la joven castaña, un obstaculo en su muy desea relación con Draco Malfoy, su madre continua siendo una adoradora de la sangre pura, tal vez no al grado de Lucius, pero aún así desea mantener el linaje de su familia limpio de personas como ella.

- Dudo que mis padres hubieran tomado una noticia así tan tranquilos y mama era hija de muggles - es la voz de Harry la que la devuelve a la realidad

- Nada tiene que ver el que sean muggles, sino con la historia de su vida

- Tus padres huyeron de casa para poder casarse… - pregunta emocionada Ginny

- Así es, cuando la pequeña Jane Hamilton les dijo a Lord y Lady Hamilton que se casaría con un dentista plebeyo que conoció en la universidad, ellos literalmente la encerraron en la torre más alta de su castillo y le prohibieron volver a verlo,

- ¿Lord y Lady? – pregunta Draco algo confundido, para él esos títulos no significan mucho

- No sabías que tu amiga forma parte de la aristocracia inglesa, sus abuelos son de sangre azul – la cara de hastío de Hermione le confirma que está a punto de decir algo – pues aunque hagas pucheros, oficialmente eres la número 132 en la línea de sucesión al trono inglés

- Hermione es el equivalente muggle de una sangre limpia ancestral – complementa Ginny - su familia esta de cierta manera emparentada con la reina de Inglaterra

- Yo no, mi madre y realmente tampoco ella, cuando decidió fugarse para casarse con George Granger perdió su título y sus derechos, mis abuelos la desheredaron y ha hablado con ellos en contadas ocasiones desde entonces, ni siquiero los conozco, me han enviado dinero en cada cumpleaños y navidad, pero jamás se han dignado a conocerme, ves por que no me dolía ser una sangre sucia en el mundo mágico, lo he sido toda mi vida

- Jamás vuelvas a llamarte a ti misma de esa manera, tus abuelos son unos ancianos idiotas, tanto o más que mi padre y todos sus amigos racistas, como podrían no pensar en la suerte que tienen de que seas parte de su familia - Draco esta realmente molesto

- Se fugaron – la pelirroja realmente desea continuar escuchando la historia de amor de sus padres no de las posibilidades de su amiga de sentarse en el trono de Inglaterra y desea aligerar la platica – así que un matrimonio que inicia de esa manera puede funcionar

- Mis padres llevan 22 años juntos y continuan tan felices como el primer día, así que si hay amor, todo es posible

- Bueno al menos tenemos unos aliados adultos que pueden sacarnos de cualquier apuro en que nos metamos – para Draco es una sorpresa enterarse que la familia de su amiga es un equivalente a los Malfoy en el mundo no mágico – tienes que presentarme a tus padres, han de ser algo fuera de este mundo

- No tienes ni idea lo geniales que son

- Creo que debemos prepararnos para la aventura – Harry toma de la mano a su prometida, adora el sonido de esa palabra, y se dirige a la salida de la sala de los menesteres – tenemos menos de una semana para alistarnos

Draco y Hermione los observan salir, ambos desean eso... estar de la mano de alguien que los ame con todas sus fuerzas, alguien que luche contra todo por estar a tu lado, desean amor.

- Bien Granger, creo que también es hora de que nos retiremos, si no llegamos en unos minutos al gran salón nos quedaremos sin cena

Ambos caminan lado a lado, Draco lleva caballerosamente la mochila de Hermione, mientras ella lleva su portátil, abrazándola contra su pecho, cuando está a solas con su amigo procura siempre llevar algo en las manos para evitar sucumbir en la tentación de abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo, de la misma manera en que Harry y Ginny se besaron.

- No tengo mucha hambre que digamos

- Vamos, te estas poniendo demasiado flaca y a los hombres nos gustan las chicas con curvas no escobas con faldas

- Creo que no me caería mal perder un kilo o dos, preocuparme un poco más por mi imagen

Él la voltea a ver y recorre su figura con sus hermosos ojos grises, como si estuviera analizándola, finalmente sonríe de esa manera que le derrite las piernas y la hace desear arrancarle la ropa y ofrecerle su virginidad ahí mismo en el pasillo, al demonio las consecuencias.

- Cómprate un espejo que sirva y obsérvate a ti misma con atención, no necesitas cambiar nada de ti, eres perfecta

- Vamos Draco, no tienes que mentir para hacerme sentir mejor, lo dices porque eres mi amigo

- Me conoces demasiado bien para saber que jamás mentiría por hacer sentir bien a alguien, sabes la cantidad de brujos del colegio te dedican sus actividades nocturnas y en las duchas

- Eres un asqueroso – ella lo ve con asco y algo de vergüenza mientras piensa en la cantidad de veces que ella ha dedicado sus actividades nocturnas y en la ducha al joven rubio que le sonríe con suficiencia

- Varios… - responde haciendo caso omiso al ultivo comentario de su amiga, el mismo le ha dedicado a su joven amiga algunos orgasmos aunque no desee reconocerlo ni a si mismo - no tienes idea de lo que causas en el sexo opuesto Granger, el problema es que todos te ven como esa diosa inmaculada y virginal y les da pánico acercarse a ti

- No soy inmaculada y virginal, soy una chica común y corriente, tú te acercaste a mí, somos amigos

- Granger si yo no estuviera enamorado de Ginny y no fueras mi mejor amiga – le responde sonriendo - ahora vamos es hora de comer

- Adelántate voy a enviar un e-mail a mis padres para informarles sobre nuestros planes, inclusive están pensando en alcanzarnos en Paris para celebrar navidad con nosotros

- Vaya que piensas en todo, no por nada eras el cerebro del trio dorado, esos dos hubieran estado perdidos sin ti

- No lo creo, Harry es bastante inteligente y Ron no es tan tonto como parece, creme que cuando lo desea puede ser hábil y de vez en cuando hasta brillante

- Sabes, eso me gusta de ti, siempre encuentras lo mejor en la gente, aun cuando ellos se rehúsan a creerlo

- Vamos ya vete o te quedaras sin cenar

- Vale – le entrega la mochila, ayudándola a colgarla de su hombro – dulces sueños, nos vemos mañana

La joven del cabello castaño alborotado lo ve alejarse por el pasillo, caminando sin una preocupación en la vida, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, todavía tiene ese andar aristócrata pero ya no luce como si tuviera una escoba metida en el trasero.

Como no estar enamorada de él cuando luce como lo hace, cuando dice cosas tan dulces y al mismo tiempo tan inapropiadas con esa voz que la derrite, aunque siendo sincera podría estar recitando yo tenía diez perritos y eso sería suficiente para hacerla olvidar todo el decoro, todo lo que hace Draco es diferente, jamás había conocido a alguien como él... su Romeo prohibido, su exasperante Benedicto, su amado Demetrio.

- No me agravias con tus palabras y tu desprecio, lo haces con tu amistad… las mujeres no luchamos por amor como los hombres, porque por una razón mierda tenemos que esperar a que ustedes nos hagan la corte

- Shakespeare no es así – una voz madura la hace brincar y casi causa que tire su portátil

- Oh por Dios, profesora McGonagall me asustó, no esperaba ver a nadie en los pasillos

- Sueño de una noche de verano no es así – Hermione asiente en silencio – si mal no recuerdo es un dialogo de Helena

- Así es, de una de sus muchas discusiones con Demetrio, antes de que Puck lo hechice

- Si no me equivoco lo modificaste un poco – la maestra la observa como si supiera que la joven esta perdidamente enamorada de alguien que no comparte su sentimiento –como va…

- Por unos minutos permanecen en silencio, la mujer de los anteojos está concentrada tratando de recordar las palabras, es Hermione quien rompe el silencio.

- Sí, daño ya me haces en la iglesia, en la ciudad, en el campo. ¡Demetrio, por Dios! Tus agravios deshonran a mi sexo, no luchamos por amor como los hombres

- Pues son ellos quienes han de hacer la corte – comienza a recitar la profesora junto con la joven - te seguiré, y de mi infierno haré un cielo, si va a darme muerte quien yo tanto quiero

- Algo así… es mi obra favorita de Shakespeare, así que podría recitar casi todos los diálogos de memoria

- También la adoro pues tiene un final feliz – Hermione la observa sorprendida – no por crecer en el mundo mágico significa que no conozca las obras del Bardo, Albus fue quien me las recomendó cuando éramos jóvenes

- Ustedes fueron buenos amigos

- Los mejores, nos apoyamos cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles durante la primera guerra mágica, en especial con nuestras relaciones

- Tal vez algún día cuando ya no seamos estudiante y alumna podría invitarle un café para hablar sobre nuestras relaciones fallidas

- Eres demasiado joven, todavía tienes mucho tiempo por delante para evitar que la tuya sea una relación triste, aún Shakespeare escribió algunos finales felices

- Como mucho ruido para pocas nueces

- O sueño de una noche de verano, todos los personajes terminan con quien deben, algunos tardan en darse cuenta pero al final lo hacen, siempre es así

- No en la vida real profesora, el amor es más complicado que la magia, no existe poción que lo cree, al menos no el amor verdadero

- Tienes razón, pero el amor es la fuerza más poderosa y las mujeres tal vez no podamos luchar por el amor, pero podemos inspirarlo, nuestras batallas son más sutiles, pero tenemos armas que los hombres ni siquiera imaginan

- Tal vez tenga razón…

- Confía un poco en mí y no te des por vencida – le sonríe y le regala un guiño – ya no te quito más el tiempo

- Gracias por todo profesora, le contare como termina mi historia… buenas noches

- Buenas noches pequeña…

La mujer la observa alejarse, podrá ser vieja y no estar al día con las nuevas tecnologías, podrán haber pasado años desde la última vez que se enamoró, él murió en la primera guerra mágica y ella jamás volvió a enamorarse, pero recuerda bien la sensación que un simple roce de sus dedos le causaba; ninguna mujer debe sufrir por amor, menos cuando sabe que el objeto de su afecto, necio y obstinado es perfecto para la joven heroína.

Sabe que necesitará ayuda de tres viejos amigos, un anciano sabio, experto en meter su nariz en los asuntos de los demás, un elfo adorable pero algo despistado, y quien sabe costará más convencer, un viejo zorro y amargado, experto en pociones, quien haría cualquier cosa por asegurar la felicidad del único ser humano que le importo tanto como Lilly Potter.

- Adiós, Hermione. Antes que salgan rumbo a Paris, él te seguirá, enfermo de amores.


	3. Chapter 3 - La Flor Herida por Cupido

**Capítulo Tres – La flor herida por Cupido **

_Tú llévate un poco; busca en la enramada  
__a una ateniense que está enamorada  
__de un joven ingrato: úntale a él los ojos  
__de forma que vea, primero de todo,  
__a la propia dama. Podrás conocerle  
__porque va vestido con ropa ateniense.  
__Hazlo con cuidado, de modo que esté  
__más loco por ella que ella por él.  
__Ven a verme antes de que cante el gallo}_

Existen una y mil teorías sobre la razón por la cual Minerva McGonagall es una solterona, su teoría favorita es que nació de 60 años, con gafas y una viga pegada a la espalda, que nació en el gran salón y por eso su vida siempre ha estado de alguna u otra manera con el colegio, y que es muy probable que continúe siendo virgen; poca gente sabe la verdadera razón por la cual la alguna vez hermosa joven inglesa de sangre pura, una de las mujeres más codiciadas de su época, termino casada con su trabajo, en lugar de con un mago de alcurnia como ella.

Esa razón tuvo nombre y apellido… Ian Grant, poderoso mago, con un talento sobresaliente para pociones y encantamientos, creador del patronus más hermoso que jamás haya visto, un león, dueño de un intelecto sobresaliente, uno de los aurores más reconocidos de la primera guerra mágica; un sangre sucia hijo de un profesor de literatura muggle y una ama de casa de Winchester.

Fue por Abeforth y Albus Dumbledore que lo conoció y de inmediato quedo prendada de él… quien no lo haría cuando un joven de más de 1.90, espalda ancha, manos grandes, varoniles fracciones, cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes, te saluda besando tu mano y regalándote una sonrisa sincera, mientras te pregunta si dejaste algo de tela en Inglaterra o la utilizaste toda en tu vestido.

A diferencia de muchos sangre puras, Ian no tenía ni la más remota idea de la importancia de su familia, la más antigua y sobresaliente familia mágica de Escocia, descendientes directos del linaje Pendragon; para el joven auror Minerva no era más que una bruja hermosa y endemoniadamente divertida, interesada en su mundo, deseosa de aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre aquellos que su familia le había enseñado a menospreciar.

Aún recuerda la noche en que lo conoció, fue en un baile de invierno donde asistió con Charles James Nott III, aristócrata sangre pura, con un gesto de hastío en su cara de papa, aburrido y prepotente con sueños de grandeza e ideas de supremacía racial… un fiel seguidor de Grindelwald; afortunadamente su pareja tuvo un pequeño percance y dejo a su adorable pareja al cuidado de Abeforth Dumbledore, estuvo gran parte de la noche bailando con Abe hasta que Albus y su misterioso amigo se acercaron a ellos.

Su amigo, quien para ese tiempo ya era considerado como uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, le presentó al joven auror y en el momento en que él tomo su mano y la acerco a sus labios, en el instante que sintió sus labios en su mano… ahí supo que había encontrado al amor de su vida, supo lo que realmente significaba la magia que los autores muggle describían en sus libros, el resto de la velada estuvo en sus brazos bailando y hablando sobre todo y nada, sobre sus planes futuros, él sobre lo mucho que había luchado por llegar hasta donde había llegado, siendo un hijo de muggles.

Esa noche se convirtió en días, en semanas, al mes de haberse conocido, Ian la beso… ya había sido besada antes por chicos en el colegio, pero este fue totalmente diferente, el último primer beso de su vida. La amistad mutua con Albus facilito sus encuentros, sus padres aceptan al prometedor joven como una buena amistad para su hija mayo, su amigo solamente funcionaba de tapadera pues solía dejarlos solos todo el tiempo, así siguió su relación hasta que fue Ian quien se opuso a seguir escondiéndose, si se amaban debían saberlo todos, la familia Grant no fue tan difícil… pero el clan de los McGonagall, esa fue otra historia.

Sus padres claro que se opusieron a su relación, un McGonagall jamás se rebajaría manchar su linaje con un sangre sucia, además ya existía el acuerdo de que al salir del colegio contraería nupcias con el heredero de los Nott, Charles… ahora le da algo de risa, de haber hecho lo que sus padres deseaban sería la abuela de Theodore; pero la inteligente bruja hizo lo que se consideraba un pecado para una sociedad tan llena de protocolo como la alta sociedad de magos con linajes puros, huyó de casa.

Poco le importo su familia y los compromisos que hubieran hecho antes de que ella siquiera naciera, los Nott podrían chupar un limón e irse al demonio, ella seguiría su corazón. Escapo de casa con nada más que una pequeña maleta y su varita, aún recuerda la cara de sorpresa de Ian cuando toco la puerta de su apartamiento, el cómo tomo su maleta y la dejo entrar, estuvieron horas en el viejo sillón de su salita de estar, la abrazo con fuerza mientras la dejo llorar – "estas realmente segura de que esto es lo que deseas, después de esta noche no habrá vuelta atrás" – ella asintió en silencio y el la beso con fuerza y la cargó para llevarla a lo que se convirtió en su habitación.

Esa noche le hizo el amor por primera vez y ella sintió tocar el cielo en el momento en que la penetro, no puede evitar una sonrisa perversa en pensar lo sorprendidos que estaría muchas personas al saber que la ahora Directora de Howgarts no es virgen, y que durante los casi cinco años que estuvo con Ian hicieron el amor casi todas las noches, y la gran mayoría de las mañanas en que despertaron juntos.

Cinco años que vivieron en pecado, como lo llamo la madre de Ian, los cuales fueron los más felices de su vida… los que no cambiaría por nada de este mundo.

Vivieron en un pequeño apartamento en Chelsea, nada que ver con la opulencia de su casa familiar, pero ahí en el mundo muggle aprendió a ser paciente, analítica y creativa, ahí en esas calles encontró su vocación, enseñar… estudio para ser profesora de literatura, de algo sirvieron las discusiones de libros muggle con Albus, y consiguió un empleo dando clases en un pequeño colegio del distrito. Nadie de su familia había trabajado como un plebeyo cualquiera, pero ella amo cada día de su vida como un londinense más.

Ian le presentó su mundo, la llevo al cinematógrafo donde se enamoró de las películas y a la opera, claro en los boletos de menor precio que podían conseguir, le explicó el funcionamiento de los autos e inclusive le enseño a conducir, bailo la música de Glenn Miller con él y sufrieron juntos las noticias de las guerras, la muggle que combatía a un loco genocida llamado Hitler y la mágica contra otro loco genocida llamado Grindelwald.

Durante esos cincos años recibió flores mágicas todos los días de parte del amor de su vida; comenzaron a hacer planes para casarse y sobre cuántos hijos tendrían, a pesar de la guerra y las misiones peligrosas de Ian, Minerva tenía esperanzas en el futuro, en que sería feliz como en los cuentos de hadas… todo termino con dos palabras, Avada Kadavra.

Avada Kadavra, uno no tarda más de tres segundos en decirlas, pero al parecer es tiempo suficiente para que todos sus sueños se derrumbaran como una casa de naipes, en la mañana de ese fatídico día Ian la despertó para hacerle el amor con ternura, desayunaron juntos e hicieron planes sobre su futuro, se irían a vivir a Escocia y tendrían cuatro hijos, dividirían su tiempo entre el mundo mágico y el muggle, Ian estaba seguro que la guerra estaba a punto de terminar, sobre todo ahora que Albus los apoyaba para derrotar a quien alguna vez amó; en la noche fue el mismo Albus Dumbledor quien le informo que esos planes ya no podrían ser, dos palabras y un rayo verde se los arrebataron, lloró por horas abrazada a su amigo, no pudiendo creer que jamás volvería a estar en los brazos de Ian, ni siquiera la noticia de que Grindelwald había sido detenido y la guerra llegaba a su fin la pudo tranquilizar, el precio, al menos para ella, había sido demasiado alto… Ian Grant ya no estaría a su lado, sus cuatro hijos y su pequeña granja se esfumaron.

Lo enterró en un cementerio de Chelsea, estuvo de pie bajo la lluvia durante horas observando la tumba, llorando y deseando ir a esa cárcel en Bulgaria para asesinar a Gridelwald con sus propias manos… pero a Ian no le habría gustado, el creía en la justicia, en la igualdad, en un mundo libre de perjuicios estúpidos; la mejor manera de honrar su memoria y los felices años que tuvieron juntos, era ayudar al mundo a ser mejor, a dejar las ideas sobre la sangre atrás.

Trato de continuar viviendo en su departamento de Chelsa, enseñando a pequeños muggles en su colegio, pero había días en que estando en su lado de la cama, hasta el día de hoy aun duerme del lado derecho respetando el lado de Ian, no podía respirar, todo le recordaba a él… así que se dio por vencida y volvió a su mundo.

Regreso derrotada con sus padres, nunca supo si los Nott aún deseaban casarla con alguno de sus hijos, pero la alguna vez cotizada Minerva McGonagall ahora era mercancía dañada, contaminada por nada más y nada menos que por mago hijo de muggles, un asqueroso sangre sucia, un héroe que hizo posible que Dumbledore detuviera al mago tenebroso más poderoso que habían conocido; vivió enclaustrada entre las paredes de su casa familiar y asistió a la universidad mágica donde se especializo en transformaciones – "tienes un maravilloso talento, no lo desperdicies" - al terminar la guerra le solicito un empleo a su mejor amigo y confidente, Albus le dio cobijo en el colegio y ambos se convirtieron en un apoyo mutuo para olvidar que el amor de él asesino a sangre fría al amor de ella.

Por eso está ahora hablando con los retratos de los dos hombres con historias de amor tan trágicas como la suya propia, el hombre que fingió durante toda su vida no ser lo que supo que era desde el momento en que vio a Gellert, su roca en sus momentos más difíciles; y aquel a quien ella considera el hombre más valiente que jamás haya conocido, Severus Snape, quien amo a una hija de muggles a pesar de ser un mortifago, puso su vida en riesgo por vengar la muerte de Lilly y proteger a su hijo.

Los ojos de Albus le muestran que aún después de muerto continuaba siendo alguien que disfrutaba ese tipo de enredos románticos; el otro la ve como si fuera la mujer más local del universo, tal vez lo fuera.

- Con la edad los directores de este colegio se vuelven más locos que una cabra, me alegro haber muerto antes de terminar como ustedes… son un par de viejos lunáticos y metiches

Severus pensó que al morir podría descansar al fin, lejos de los juegos de espía, de los remordimientos, los recuerdos del amor perdido y la ilusión de lo que pudo haber sido de haber sido un poco más valiente, pero al parecer está bastante equivocado pues la anciana Gryffindor le estaba diciendo una serie de disparates sobre una poción que pudiera aclarar los sentimientos de un adolescente hormonal, pensar que sus misiones anteriores fueron para vencer al mago oscuro más poderoso que jamás haya existido… sentimientos de adolescentes.

- No quieres que Draco feliz – es Albus quien da el tiro de gracia en atacarlo en su único punto sensible después de Lilly – yo en personal creo que el joven merece un poco de amor en su vida, sobre todo después de lo todo lo que ha pasado

- Como pueden estar tan seguros que la sabionda de Granger es la persona correcta para mi ahijado, ustedes conocen bien sus ideas sobre la sangre y saben tan bien como yo que esos dos son agua y aceite

- Él jamás creyó en las ideas de supremacía, tú mismo abogaste por el joven diciendo que su padre se las inculco mediante castigos severos – a pesar de todo la ahora directora del colegio mágico más renombrado del mundo siempre ha tenido un sentimiento especial por él joven Malfoy, por alguna razón le recuerda a un joven Albus, fingiendo ser alguien más para no avergonzar a su familia – no ha llamado a nadie sangre sucia desde que regreso al colegio, inclusive ha obtenido las notas más altas en estudios muggles de los últimos diez años

- Pero aún nos deja el pequeño detalle que no pueden estar en una misma habitación sin desear arrancarse la cabeza a mordidas – el antiguo profesor de pociones solamente desea que lo dejen en paz – no puedo imaginarlos tomados de la mano recitándose poesía cursi y jurándose amor eterno

- Es muy probable que no , pero seamos sinceros Severus, son los únicos intelectualmente a la altura del otro, además por lo que Minerva nos ha comentado la amistad de Draco con Hermione lo ha ayudado a alcanzar ese potencial en que siempre creíste

- Esa chica ha logrado en unos meses lo que nosotros jamás pudimos en seis años, nunca pensé que vería al joven Malfoy sentado en la biblioteca con un ordenador portátil, leyendo algún libro muggle o viendo un filme; y el otro día los escuche comparar a Hitler con Voldemort; les digo ese chico es totalmente diferente

- Aun cuando ustedes tengan razón y esos dos jóvenes estén destinados a estar juntos, Narcissa jamás lo permitirá, el matrimonio de Draco con la más joven de las Greengrass fue acordado desde su nacimiento

- Narcissa terminará dando su brazo a torcer cuando vea lo feliz que Draco es con Hermione – en algún momento de sus cinco felices años su madre se hizo a la idea de su relación con Ian, inclusive llego a visitarla en Chelsea, un año más y un nieto le habrían abierto las puertas de Cré Bláthanna, el ancestral castillo de los McGonagall en Escocia – una buena madre siempre pone de lado sus ideas con tal ver felices a sus hijos

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, los compromisos que la aristocracia mágica hace no son fáciles de romper, ustedes mejor que nadie sabe lo fuertes que pueden llegar a ser, cuando los rompes te conviertes en un leproso

- Pero vale la pena – es Albus quien responde al sombrío hombre, aunque haya sido solamente por cinco años o escondiéndose en los rincones para evitar se señalado como antinatural

- Mucho mejor que haber perdido una batalla antes de pelearla – la mirada de odio de Snape le confirma que en verdad llamarlo cobarde de manera velada funcionó, sabe que está a punto de retirarse, así que decide jugar su última carta – y eso es lo que les pasará a esos dos chicos si no los ayudamos, realmente deseas que Draco termine como tu

- No terminará solo

- Pero no será feliz casado con una bruja fría y aburrida como las chicas Greengrass, como tu jamás te sentiste satisfecho con los romances fugaces o brujas anónimas con las que compartiste una noche

- Realmente crees que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, del apoyo que podamos darles, la relación de esos dos está destinada a fracasar – Albus Dumbledore sabe perfectamente que las razones que Severus menciona no son la que él teme que no podrán superar – que es lo que estás seguro que no podrán dejar a atrás

- El tatuaje deslavado de un cráneo y una serpiente, una cicatriz con las palabras sangre sucia – sabe que ambos profesores están a punto de interrumpirlo – Lilly jamás lo supero, me odio hasta el día de su muerte por haberme unido al bando que quería destruirla, al final perdí su amistad

- Ella nunca te odió, extraño hasta el día de su muerte a su mejor amigo, aquel que le mostro la magia del mundo

- A la mierda los tatuajes y las cicatrices – es la primera vez que los dos hombres escuchan a la anciana profesora utilizar ese tipo de lenguaje, así que la observan sorprendidos – no quiero en 30 años hablar con Granger desde un retrato y darme cuenta que termino igual que yo, sola… sin ni siquiera tener los recuerdos de cinco maravillosos años

- Quiso ayudarla – tanto la nueva directora como Albus sospechaban algo, pero escucharlo le hace confirmar que la decisión de dejar regresar al joven Malfoy fue la correcta – cuando la vio en el suelo gritar y retorcerse de dolor, deseo con todas sus fuerzas salvarla, quiso ofrecerle lo mismo que yo le ofrecí al señor oscuro por que la dejara vivir, pero se dio cuenta que sería imposible, gano tiempo para que el par inútiles hicieran algo para salvarla

- Crees que este enamorado de ella – Dumbledore desea que sea verdad, nada lo haría más feliz que dos chicos tan brillantes y valientes a su manera terminarán juntos

- No quiere estarlo, a pesar de que ha cambiado, todavía a veces recuerda las enseñanzas de Lucius – el maestro de pociones estuvo presente en algunas de esas sesiones – podrán ser amigos, pero pensar tener un futuro con ella, creo que es demasiado

- Yo más bien creo que no se siente a la altura – ambos hombres voltean a verla desde sus cuadros - dos veces le fallo a la mujer que ama, no evito que la torturaran en su propia casa y después se unió al bando enemigo cuando todo parecía perdido, ustedes no estuvieron ahí pero la mirada que le dirigió cuando se unió a sus padres

- Los dos son unos románticos, pero se les olvida que los Slytherin no sienten igual que el resto de los magos

- Tienes razón, ustedes aman de una manera diferente pero cuando se enamoran de verdad son mucho más comprometidos, ni la muerte puede disminuir sus sentimientos, si pudieras hacer un patronus que figura sería viejo amigo

- Una cierva, siempre será una cierva… Draco jamás hablo de amor, si en verdad no siente nada por Granger pero si por Wesley lo habrán alejado para siempre del ratón de biblioteca

- Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr, los tres sabemos lo que es una historia de amor inclusa, lo que es perder al amor de tu vida de una manera u otra, y me atrevo a decir que la peor es la que tuviste que sufrir tu Snape – nuevamente los dos hombres la ven en silencio

- Albus sufrió la traición de quien solía decir lo amaba como nada en el mundo – no quiere confesar que amar sin ser correspondido es una de las peores mierdas que le tocaron sobrevivir

- Pero al menos en el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos me amo con todas sus fuerzas, al final nuestros ideales fueron los que nos separaron pero aun cuando nos enfrentamos supe que nuestro amor era fuerte, ninguno se atrevió a asesinar al otro

- Ian murió en la guerra, pero las memorias que Albus me entregó cuando me informo de su muerte me confirmaron que su ultimo pensamiento estuvo destinado a mi… quieres que Draco sufra tu mismo destino, terminar solo y amargado por no atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos

- Lilly jamás me amo…

- Ella te adoraba como un hermano, tal vez si hubieras confesado tus sentimientos te habría dado la oportunidad de conquistarla – Albus siempre ha pensado que fue una verdadera pena que Severus no haya encontrado el amor – es lo único que necesitan estos dos jóvenes un pequeño empujón para darse cuenta que son perfectos el uno para el otro

- Existe una poción, no crea la sensación de enamoramiento como la Amortentia, sino que hace que sea virtualmente imposible ocultar los sentimientos reales, pues los magnifica

- Cuanto tiempo tarda en elaborarse esa poción

- Tres días aproximadamente, de hecho no es muy complicada de hacer pero soy una de las pocas personas que la conocen, es una poción tan vieja que ha caído en el olvido, se ha convertido en leyenda… de no ser por un muggle que escribió sobre uno de sus ingredientes se habría perdido totalmente

- La flor herida por cupido – dicen al unísono Albus y Minerva, no por nada es uno de sus libros favoritos – en el libro causo enamoramiento estilo Amortentia

- Es por que el inglés solamente escucho sobre la flor, la poción lleva otros ingredientes, entre ellos Veritaserum, así que en tres días podrías tener tu poción y entrometerte en sus asuntos

- Eso nos da tiempo perfecto, podemos darles la poción un día antes de que salgan rumbo a París, tal vez podríamos tener una boda doble

- En verdad los vas a dejar que se vayan a Paris y cometan la locura de casarse sin que sus padres estén presentes, Minerva eso es tan muggle

- Son mayores de edad, no puedo detenerlos, el Sr. Potter tiene 18 años y la Srita. Wesley 17, si desean casarse no hay que podamos hacer, pero no creas que todo saldrá según sus planes.

- No pues aquí estamos planeando meternos en sus vidas una vez más, prométeme que ya no volverás a molestarme con estas tonterías que vas a dejarme descansar en paz

- Lo intentare…

El fuerte de Minerva McGonagall jamás fue pociones, de hecho se alegró que al salir del colegio no tendría que volver a estar frente a una marmita aspirando vapores y cortando hierbas que dejaban sus dedos apestosos por días, pero por los últimos tres días ha tenido que recordar esos viejos días y hacerlo bajo la tutela de un insoportable Severus Snape no ha sido sencillo.

El murciélago, como solían llamarlo los estudiantes, es un verdadero tirano, ahora entiende porque los chicos le tenían pavor a su clase, es exigente y no conoce el significado de la palabra paciencia, es un genio, eso no puede negarlo, pero tiene la personalidad de una viuda negra.

Pero si su plan sale a la perfección habrá valido la pena, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy merecen ser felices y ella sabe que la única manera en que lo serán es estando juntos, durante los primeros meses del curso pudo ver el cambio, el cómo se complementan, personas tan inteligentes necesitan alguien que sea su igual intelectualmente hablando, quien los rete y los mantenga interesados.

Si alguien más le hubiera dado un computador a Draco, es muy probable que el joven se lo arrojara a la cabeza, sin embargo Hermione logro esa hazaña, le regalo una ventana a su mundo, llena de información, de cosas interesantes sobre el mundo no mágico, de libros y cine, de tecnología e historia, ahora el joven no puede estar satisfecho, siempre está investigando en la red, como la llama los chicos, cómo funcionan los autos y los aviones, la televisión y los videojuegos. No le extrañaría en lo absoluto si el joven decidiera estudiar ingeniería muggle y que en un futuro intentará combinar lo mejor de los dos mundos.

- Al fin lograste el color indicado, que aroma tiene

- Tabaco de maple

- Supongo que era lo que solía fumar el famoso Ian

- Como… jamás te dije que él

- La poción huele diferente para persona, si yo intentará sería hierba fresca, como en la que Lilly y yo solíamos acostarnos para contar las estrellas – la profesora voltea a verla la expresión triste del cuadro – ahora tienes que verterla en el jugo de tu víctima y estamos listos para correr el riesgo de arruinarles la vida

- Pero también podemos lograr que sean felices juntos, si existe esa posibilidad tenemos que correr algunos riesgos

- Puede que Draco no sea la persona indicada para tu querida Hermione

- Tu ahijado me recuerda tanto a Albus – Snape conoció a un Dumbledore diferente, alguien fiel a su ideales, no aun chico asustado y confundido – cuando éramos jóvenes, fingiendo ser alguien más por no avergonzar a su familia, después de seguir ideales que no eran los suyos por estar con alguien que amaba

- Gellert Grindelwald, estás diciendo que esos dos eran…

- Estaban realmente enamorados, verlos era un poema, pero no podían mostrarse ante la sociedad, saben cómo habrían reaccionado si se hubieran mostrado como realmente eran, en esa época la gente era un menos tolerante

- Albus… quien lo diría de ese viejo loco

- Creo que todos estuvimos algo dementes en nuestros respectivos tiempos… un gay, una sangre limpia enamorada de un hijo de muggles, y un mortifago enamorado de una sangre sucia

- Y de los tres tú fuiste la más valiente, a la que poco le importo los comentarios de la gente

- Y fui feliz durante todo el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos, esos dos chicos merecen ese tipo de felicidad

- Draco no cree en la supremacía de la sangre, tú lo sabes mucho mejor que nosotros, inclusive me atrevería a decir que sabe sobre Lilly

- No, solamente ustedes, Potter y sus idiotas amigos saben sobre ella, ese es un recuerdo mío que no deseo compartir

- Tal vez deberías, el joven rubio te idolatra – en verdad lo hacía, cuando Harry le dijo sobre las memorias, obviando lo relacionado a su madre, el slytherin se sintió orgulloso de que alguien que lo quiso fue un hombre tan valiente, tan heroico - si supiera todo lo que hiciste por ella, la verdadera razón

- Minerva, tu compartirías tus recuerdos de Ian – ella sonríe tristemente – exacto, son tuyos y de nadie más, ese amor te hizo mejor persona, lo mismo paso conmigo cuando ella me dejo ser parte de su vida, pero sobre todo cuando murió, eso es mío y disculpa que sea tan egoísta pero se quedará de esa manera

- Respeto tus razones, pero si llegado el momento es necesario hablar sobre ello espero que lo hagas

- Llegado el momento lo pensare, ahora dime cómo demonios vas a hacer para que se tome la poción sin que se de cuenta, recuerda que fue un mortifago, es demasiado hábil para que puedas engañarlo

- No te preocupes, tengo al elfo perfecto para el trabajo… Dobby

Un sonoro crac les anuncia que su aliado ha llegado


	4. Chapter 4 - Pesadillas y Pensamientos

**Capítulo 4 – Pesadillas y Pensamientos **

_¿Nací yo para sufrir la burla cruel?  
__¿Qué habré hecho que merezca tu desdén?  
__¿No es bastante, jovencito, no es bastante  
__no haber merecido la mirada amable  
__del buen Demetrio, ni poder merecerla,  
__sin que tú te mofes de mis deficiencias?  
__Eres muy injusto, de veras lo eres,  
__cortejándome de un modo tan hiriente.  
__Mas queda con Dios. De verdad confieso  
__que te había tenido por más caballero.  
__¡Ah, que la mujer que un hombre rechaza  
__deba ser también por otro insultada!_

El 17 de diciembre llego de manera rápida, a un día de partir rumbo al inicio de su vida adulta, como solía llamarlo Harry, el joven que sobrevivió dos veces no puede dejar de pensar que realmente fue una lástima que Draco estuviera gran parte de la guerra en el bando contrario, muy a su pesar el hurón hubiera sido un gran aliado… de mente rápida y buenas ideas, su mentalidad slytherin les habría ayudado a superar varios obstáculos de una manera más sencilla.

Quien alguna vez fue su enemigo infantil es una parte fundamental para llegar a este día sin sospechas y listos para poder cumplir su sueño de llamar a Ginny su esposa. Ha sido extraño verlo sentado frente al ordenador ayudando a investigar la documentación que tendrían que llevar para poder casarse, el muy maldito habla perfecto francés, así que su servicio de traducción ha sido de gran ayuda.

Junto con Hermione buscaron hospedaje que entrara en su presupuesto pero que no estuviera muy lejos de los sitios turísticos más importantes de París, hicieron reservaciones en un buen restaurante en la parte muggle de la ciudad para celebrar el matrimonio; él además investigo sobre el funcionamiento de los aviones – "si voy a volar en una lata de esas, necesito saber cómo carajos funcionan" – le hizo prometer a Hermione que utilizarían el metro y visitarían el Louvre y la Torre Eiffel; Draco Malfoy es como un chico curioso con una sed de conocimiento que solamente había visto en alguien más… Hermione Granger.

La misma chica que, muy a su pesar, pone ojos de borrego constipado cada vez que ve al hurón… podrá estar tan ciego como un murciélago y no muy avispado para muchas cosas, es casi analfabeta para leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas, pero si alguien conoce como a la palma de su mano es a su mejor amiga, esa mirada ha pertenecido a dos hombres más… Viktor Krum y Ronald Wesley, pero esta es mucho más intensa, puede jurar que su amiga esta perdidamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Ron le patearía el culo por siquiera sospecharlo – "Voldemort debió haberte golpeado demasiado fuerte en la cabeza porque estás diciendo idioteces"- y el pensaría lo mismo si no lo viera con sus propios ojos miopes, cuando piensa que nadie la ve Hermione observa al objeto de su afecto con detenimiento, puede ver los engranes de su cabeza analítica olvidarse de la madurez y escribir cuentos de hadas en su mente.

Ella jamás lo hizo con Viktor o Ron, con ellos analizaba sobre las posibilidades de una vida juntos, los pros y los contras de su futuro con ellos, pero con Draco es totalmente diferente, con él sueña despierta. Su amiga jamás fue una chica como las demás, romántica y soñadora, pero con el hurón descubrió ese rango femenino que Harry jamás ha entendido, y que ella en alguna ocasión le explico para entender a Ginny.

Pero así como sabe leer las expresiones de Hermione como un libro abierto, de hecho ella y Ron son a los dos únicos humanos de los que puede entender su lenguaje físico, Draco es todo un misterio para él, si fuera un libro estaría escrito en Chino con algunas palabras en Sanscrito y uno que otra pasaje en español, la mayor parte del tiempo tiene esa maldita mirada fría y distante, al menos la cargada de odio y soberbia ha desaparecido de su repertorio, pero en algunas ocasiones, puede ver un brillo especial, todas y cada una de las ocasiones que la visto ha sido con Hermione.

Todo comenzó durante su juicio, cuando dictaron su sentencia el levanto su mirada y la fijo en su amiga quien le sonrió de manera tímida, cuando dictaron el veredicto de no culpable, lo vio responder la sonrisa de Hermione sin quitar su vista de ella. Al regresar al colegio fue con Hermione con quien se disculpó primero y en privado, a Ron y a él solamente les dio una palmada en el hombro y les pidió dejar todo atrás, ambos aceptaron renuentes pero hasta la fecha ninguno de los dos se ha arrepentido de hacerlo, inclusive Ron lo ha aceptado como una especie de amigo, en gran parte por la pasión que ambos sienten por el Quiditch.

Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que Draco le dijo a su amiga cuando se disculpó con ella, es la primera vez que Hermione no comparte algo con sus mejores amigos, es como si ella guardara esa conversación como un tesoro tan especial que no desea compartir con nadie, pero de esas palabras nació su amistad, y las miradas de ambos se intensificaron.

Ahora cada vez que los ve juntos puede ver esa mirada extraña, ese brillo que vio cuando lo declararon no culpable, en especial cuando Hermione le está explicando algo sobre algún artefacto muggle, Draco adora la ingeniería, cuando discuten sobre libros y filmes de todo tipo, cuando hablan sobre Tolkien y la Tierra Media o Star Wars, sobre las diferentes culturas y tipo de arte muggle; también él le explica sobre el mundo mágico, la historia de su familia, los Malfoy y los Black, bien sabe que a ella es a la única que le ha contado sobre su tiempo como Mortifago y todo lo que sufrió de manos de Voldemort y su amada prima, eso es algo que también tienen en común esa bruja maldita torturo a ambos.

Sin embargo Draco continua teniendo su fama como rompe-corazones, con su sequito de brujas de todas edades y casas que suspiran por los rincones por él, y que Malfoy continua llevando a la cama de vez en cuando, bueno a las que son mayores de edad, no le gusta meterse en problemas; también sabe que es uno de los idiotas que babean por Ginny, él fue uno de ellos hace unos años, sabe reconocerlos muy bien. Así que difícil entender cuál es la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos por Hermione, amor o solamente amistad.

No hay más directo que Draco Malfoy, rayando en lo brusco si le preguntan, así que si tuviera un interés en su amiga ya se lo habría dicho sin rodeos… tal vez muy en el fondo no ha olvidado del todo los perjuicios de la sangre, es difícil olvidar algo que te estuvieron machacando desde que tienes uso de razón.

Pero por otro lado, la manera en que se comporta con Hermione… lo sincronizados que están, como se sientan juntos, demasiado si se lo preguntan a Ron, frente a esa maldita portátil para investigar algo o reírse de los videos de la naranja odiosa que les desatornilla de la risa, pues tienen el mismo humor simplón; inclusive es esta cierto punto dulce verlos en pociones cuando él comienza a silbar una canción muggle y ella comienza cantarla en voz baja, mientras mueve sus caderas al ritmo, ambos terminan bailando y cantando en voz baja cortando ingredientes y agitando mezclas al ritmo de la canción.

Aún discuten, y bastante pues ambos son necios como una mula, se gritan y se insultan – "hurón cabeza dura, junta las dos malditas neuronas que el tinte rubio platinado te ha dejado", "mira quien habla, el arbusto que llamas cabello ha disminuido tu IQ que hasta pareces familiar de Goyle" – ambos se miran fijamente y comienzan a carcajearse cuando voltean a su alrededores y ven a las personas en la habitación literalmente escondidos tras bancas o escritorios con temor de verse en medio de un fuego cruzado.

Le duele reconocer pero Draco Malfoy tiene mucho más en común con Hermione de lo que Ron jamás podrá tener, de hecho cuando esos dos terminaron su relación de una manera bastante amigable, se sintió aliviado, durante su breve noviazgo pudo darse cuenta que estaban juntos más por costumbre y porque era lo que los demás esperaban de ellos, que por amor… y ambos merecen encontrar a alguien que los ame, un amor como el que él y Ginny tienen.

Ron sale con varias chicas, buscando a la indicada, el ser un héroe de guerra se lo ha facilitado, pues las chicas que no suspiran por Draco o por Harry, están realmente locas por el pelirrojo. Sabe que en el fondo extraña a Lavender, que se siente hasta punto algo culpable por no haberla salvado durante la última batalla, pero le agrada ver que ha madurado que no se ha quedado aferrado al pasado, que no se dará por vencido hasta encontrar el amor, cada chica con que sale es la indicada hasta que deja de serlo.

Cada vez que termina una relación se refugia en sus amigos, quienes le hechan porras, las chicas desde el punto de vista romántico – "ya encontrarás a alguien, la persona perfecta está ahí esperando por ti" – Draco y Harry le han dado otro tipo de consejos – "mientras diviértete con la personal incorrecta, disfruta tu soltería" – es realmente extraño ver al pelirrojo y al rubio platicar de manera civilizada, ambos adoran a Hermione y están dispuestos a aguantarse mutuamente con tal de verla feliz.

Hermione comenzó su amistad con Malfoy y se volvieron inseparables al poco tiempo, el resto del grupo se ha unido poco a poco, Neville fue el primero en aceptar al slytherin en su grupo, después Luna y así sucesivamente, ahora ya es uno más de los desadaptados convertidos en héroes.

Claro está que no podían incluir a todos en el plan, Roy asesinaría a Harry por querer robarse a su hermanita de esa manera y tener el descaro de pedirle ayuda, Neville es muy malo fingiendo, es por eso que siempre esa sin un galeón luego de los juegos de póker que los chicos han implementado los sábados, Luna no sería de gran ayuda pues siempre tiene la cabeza en las nubes, con eso se redujo a Hermione y Draco, bueno originalmente su amiga y tras ponerlos en aviso de que hay gente que podría averiguar sobre su ingenioso plan.

Ahora están celebrando que lograron llegar a este día, después de cenar en el gran salón con el resto de los alumnos que decidieron pasar las fiestas en el colegio y algunos profesores, se retiraron a su cuarto de conspiraciones para continuar con la noche… unas cervezas de mantequilla y una buena platica sobre cualquier otra cosa que la aventura que iniciarían al día siguiente.

Y realmente el tópica es interesante, tal vez algo elevado para él y Ginny, Hermione y Draco están discutiendo sobre las similitudes de Grindelwald y Hitler, y lo que pudo haber sido una posible colaboración entre ambos genocidas, Ron y él ya se habrían aburrido y cambiado el tema desde la primera comparación, Ginny está igual de aburrida pero ambos fingen estar poniendo atención.

- Son perfectos el uno para el otro, no lo crees – la dulce voz de la futura Sra. Potter lo saca de sus meditaciones

- Son solamente amigos

- Pues deberían ser mucho más que eso, adoro a mi hermano pero seamos sinceros Draco es mucho más afín con los gustos de Hermione, además de que es bastante atractivo

- Eso es algo que ellos deben decidir por sí mismos, no tenemos que meternos… además que haces tú pensando que el hurón oxigenado es atractivo

- Tengo ojos, pero mi corazón te pertenece no importando que tan atractivo sea el nuevo amigo de Mione

- Eso espero, porque creo que no podría vivir sin ti

- No seas fatalista, ni en un millón de años pensaría en dejarte, te amo demasiado, pero volviendo a esos dos

- Dale tiempo al tiempo

- Podríamos ayudarles a darse cuenta

- Ginny, no podemos meternos en los asuntos de los demás, si algo va a suceder entre esos dos lo hará sin nuestra ayuda

- Tal vez tienes razón – se levanta para hacer aparecer una charola con cuatro tarros de cerveza de mantequilla – bueno les propongo un brindis

Los otros tres jóvenes se acercan a la mesilla para tomar sus respectivos tarros, los cuatro lucen satisfechos, al día siguiente tomarían un avión que los llevaría a Paris y comenzarán una aventura que por primera vez en su vida no ponga su vida en riesgo, no es para proteger al mundo mágico. Es realmente refrescante.

- No les parece que para celebrar nuestro próximo triunfo necesitamos algo más fuerte que cerveza

- Dudo que quieras tomar un avión con resaca Draco, bueno por que brindamos

- Por nuevos comienzos – al decir esto Harry voltea a ver a su prometida con ojos llenos de amor – y nuevas amistadas – complementa chocando su tarro con el de Draco

- Bien dicho amor, por nuevos comienzos y nuevas amistades

- Por segundas oportunidades – la chica del cabello castaño es lo que espera tener con el joven rubio parado a su lado, poder mostrarle que ella podría ser esa esa oportunidad que tanto anhela

- Por saber cómo aprovecharlas – y ahí está la mirada especial sobre la que el niño que vivió dos veces estuvo mediante, una que no logra descifrar pero que Malfoy parece reservar para Hermione

* * *

Desde la guerra su dormir no ha sido muy tranquilo que digamos, es normal que despierte agitada por alguna pesadilla o algún recuerdo sobre lo que tuvo que soportar durante lo que tuvo que haber sido su séptimo año, eso es lo que la tiene dando tumbos en su cama a las 11:30 pm… un recuerdo que a pesar de todos sus intentos no ha podido dejar atrás, el rostro demente de Bellatrix muy cerca del suyo, puede percibir su respiración en sus mejillas llorosas, el dolor que le producen las maldiciones, no soporta todo el odio que se puede ver en esos ojos, así que desvía su vista para fijarla en el joven rubio que la observa con miedo, Draco diciéndole con la mirada que fuera fuerte, pero hay algo más en esos hermosos ojos grises, algo que no puede entender, y es cuando lo ve formar dos palabras remarcándolas para que pueda entenderlas que despierta…

Fuera de los ojos de Draco y el dolor no recuerda gran cosa de esa noche, es muy probable que él jamás hubiera intentado alentarlo con algo más que su mirada, ambos estaban muertos de miedo, así que duda que sus hermosos labios hubieran formado esas dos palabras, ese fue su subconsciente jugándole una mala pasada, regalándole una ilusión hermosa en medio de tanto dolor y desesperanza.

Desde que comenzó su amistad con Draco ese sueño se ha ido haciendo más vivido y recurrente, tiene la garganta seca y esta asqueada, pues todavía puede sentir el aliento apestoso de Bellatrix, es lo mismo cada vez que tiene ese jodido sueño, sentimientos encontrados por los recuerdos dolorosos y la fortaleza que un par de ojos grises le contagiaron.

Un jugo de calabaza no le caería nada mal, así que decide ponerse sus pantuflas y organizar una pequeña excursión a la cocina; hay pocos estudiantes pues la gran mayoría decidieron ir a casa por las fiestas, por lo que no se pone una bata, el pantalón de pijama que Ron le dono durante sus épocas de caza de horocruxes y la camiseta de un concierto que Aerosmith que perteneció a su madre cubren todo lo necesario.

Voltea a la cama de Ginny y la pelirroja está totalmente noqueada – "demasiada cerveza de mantequilla" – decide no despertarla e ir sola, además como prefecta es más sencillo escapar de un castigo por estar fuera de su habitación a esa hora, baja en silencio a su sala común donde encuentra a Harry durmiendo sobre un sillón frente a la chimenea, a sus pies esta un libro que ha intentado leer desde hace unos tres meses, Así habló Zaratustra de Friedrich Nietzsche, su amigo ya está frustrado por el tiempo que le ha tomado terminarlo, pero en su defensa no es un libro para cualquiera.

Ella en lo personal lo disfruto bastante y fue realmente increíble discutirlo con Draco después de que él lo leyó, siguiendo su recomendación; eso es lo que realmente le atrae del hurón, su hermoso cerebro. Si la gente supiera de que sus sentimientos por su nuevo amigo, muchos podrían pensar que Hermione Granger es una chica hormonal loca por uno de los jóvenes más atractivo del colegio, y las cosas comenzaron de esa manera, pero con el tiempo fue el darse cuenta que él estaba a su nivel intelectual, su enamoramiento juvenil creció para convertirse en algo más.

"Creo que Harry debe darse por vencido, la próxima vez le recomendare una lectura un poco más ligera, algo que no mantenga fuera de la cama tratando de entenderlo"

Se acerca en silencio para tomar el libro entre sus manos y cubrirlo con la manta tejida de adorno de otros de los sillones, olvidando que Harry Potter tiene uno de los sueños más ligeros de este mundo, rara vez duerme lo suficientemente profundo para que no esté consciente de su alrededor, con los reflejos de un buscador la toma de su muñeca con fuerza mientras fija sus ojos verdes en los castaños de ella que lo ven con algo de miedo; su amigo realmente la está lastimando con la fuerza con que su mano se cierra en su delicada muñeca, mientras la ve como si estuviera analizándola, tratando de reconocerla.

- Tranquilo Harry, soy yo… – al parecer su voz lo hace reaccionar porque de inmediato la suelta

- Hermione, que haces fuera de la cama a estas horas – pregunta mientras se incorpora lo que hace que el libro caiga a sus pies junto con la manta

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte – responde con sorna y una sonrisa, todos salieron de la guerra con algunas manías raras y un sueño en extremo ligero

- No podía dormir, así que decidí darle una nueva oportunidad a este maldito libro, tu bien sabes que no se darme por vencido

- Es solamente un libro, no una asignatura del colegio, si lo estas intentando leer es por esparcimiento

- La vida me ha enseñado que las cosas que realmente valen la pena no son sencillas, si uno realmente lo desea debe luchar contra todo por lograrlo

- Está bien… supongo que la emoción no te ha facilitado el sueño, mañana a esta hora serás un hombre casado, tendrás la familia que siempre has deseado

- Esa familia siempre ha estado frente a mis ojos – ella le sonríe con sinceridad, para Hermione, Harry Potter es el hermano que siempre deseo y le hace feliz saber que él piensa lo mismo de ella – no, lo que realmente me tiene despierto es pensar en el error que estoy a punto de cometer

- Si piensas que es demasiado pronto podemos atrasar nuestros planes, todavía nos quedan las vacaciones de pascua o inclusive tratar de convencer a los Wesley para…

- Ese es el error, no puedo casarme con Ginny cuando estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti

- De que mierda estás hablando Harry Potter si esta es una broma no es nada graciosa

Ella da unos pasos atrás para alejarse de él, hay algo raro en su mirada, algo que le dice que está hablando en serio, tal vez si sea una broma, pero no de él, tal vez esta hechizado por algún Slytherin.

- Como podría bromear con algo así, con algo tan importante como mis verdaderos sentimientos

- Tú estás enamorado de Ginny Wesley, lo has estado desde cuarto grado, te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos cuando la viste bailar con Neville, me lo confesaste durante nuestra época de prófugos

- Él se ha puesto de pie y se acerca peligrosamente a ella, por cada paso que Hermione toma para alejarse de él, Harry toma dos para acercarse más, puede ver en su mirada que desea besarla.

- No, siempre has sido tú, ella no es más que un espejismo para cubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos, como confesar que te amaba cuando Ron y tu… maldita comadreja te alejo de mi solamente para dejarte ir

- Harry hay algo mal contigo, tu jamás te expresarías de Ron de esa manera, él es tu mejor amigo

- Sabes, cuando ese pelirrojo cobarde nos abandonó tuve que luchar contra mí mismo para no tomarte en mis brazos y hacerte mía

- Eso no es verdad, durante todos esos meses tú me cuidaste como lo harías con una hermana

- No, todavía le tenía algo de lealtad a ese idiota, pero te observaba dormir apaciblemente imaginando lo que sería recorrer tu cuerpo con mi lengua, cuando beso a Ginny imagino que eres tu

- Vamos creo que es mejor ir a la cama y dejar que pasen los efectos de la mierda que te hayan

- Tienes razón creo que debemos ir a la cama – miles de alarmas suenan en el cerebro de la joven – no hay nadie en mi habitación podemos hacer lo que se nos dé la gana sin que seamos molestados, nadie escuchara como te hago gemir y gritar de placer

"Es peor de lo que pensaba, Harry no quiere abrazarte y besarte, tu mejor amigo desea con todas sus fuerzas follarte como animal en celo" – piensa la castaña mientras observa su alrededor para buscar cómo salir huyendo, su amigo definitivamente no está en sus cabales, Harry es un caballero jamás se expresaría de esa manera.

- Me refería a que TÚ – enfatiza la palabra – es quien debe dormir un poco, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, Harry alguien le puso algo a tu bebida y estas confundido, tus sentimientos por Ginny son tan fuertes como el primer día

- Si alguien puso algo en mi bebida lo único que hizo fue ayudarme a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, por la mujer que jamás se alejó de mi lado cuando más necesitaba a alguien que me apoyará

- Eso es amistad, eso es lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, una gran amistad, eres como mi hermano

- Es Malfoy no es así, él te está alejando de mi lado – se acerca más amenazador – dime por favor que no estas enamorada de ese oxigenado racista

- Yo…

- Dímelo, es ese bastardo quien te tiene bajo un hechizo, es él quien te aleja de mí

- Harry por favor – la tiene acorralada contra la pared cerca de la escalera de la habitación de chicas, puede sentir su respiración entrecortada y cálida – por amor de Merlín tienes que reaccionar

- Es el hurón, verdad… dime te excita que te llame sangre sucia mientras te somete, mientras te folla por el… - una sonora bofetada es la respuesta de joven – es eso, yo puedo ser una mierda como él, tratarte como basura

- Él jamás

- Siempre lo hizo, siempre has sido una aberración de la naturaleza para él, solamente te utiliza para limpiar su nombre, para que la sociedad mágica olvide que es un maldito mortifago

- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, si él fue un mortifago, pero no por elección propia, ni tu ni nadie se ha tomado el tiempo para conocer quien realmente es Draco Malfoy, lo mucho que ha hecho por mi sin siquiera darse cuenta

- Lo amas, no es así

- Y si así fuera

- Él no te corresponde, ni siquiera te desea, en cambio yo

- Tu estas hechizado, vamos unas horas de descanso y volverás a ser el mismo de siempre

- Antes responde mi jodida pregunta, amas a Draco jodido Malfoy, al mortífago que no hizo nada cuando su tía te hizo en el brazo ese pequeño recuerdito

Ella fija su mirada en los hermosos ojos verdes de su amigo, sus pupilas están dilatadas y carecen de brillo, no le está gustando en lo absolutamente hacía donde va la conversación, pero si de algo está segura es que tiene que salir de ahí y rápido.

- Si estoy perdidamente enamorada de él

- Jamás te corresponderá

- No me importa

- Como puedes conformarte con esperar sus migajas, tu mereces todo... tu mereces ser amada sin restricciones, por ti yo soy capaz de todo por tener tu amor, y si es el hurón quien evita que estemos juntos… es bastante sencillo quitarlo del camino

- De que estas hablando

- Hay accidentes todos los días, el mundo mágico y el muggle son realmente peligrosos

- Petrificus

Ve caer a su amigo al suelo, ella se agacha para verificar que no se haya hecho daño en su caída, la mirada de Harry es tan extraña, mezcla de deseo, enojo, odio y confusión, definitivamente alguien lo hechizo y ella tiene que permanecer lo más lejos de él para evitar cualquier problema.

- Lo siento Harry, pero no eres tú, necesitas descansar y yo mantenerme lo más alejada de ti que pueda, mañana que estés más tranquilo veras que lo hice por tu bien

Sale presurosa de la habitación sin mirar atrás, iría por su jugo y se encerraría en el salón de los menesteres para evitar que en caso remoto que Harry se descongelara antes de que desaparecieran los efectos de la poción bajo la cual estaba, lo más seguro Amortentia.

Pero la pregunta que la atormenta durante todo el camino rumbo a la cocina, es quien podría haber hechizado a Harry, la única persona que podría salir beneficiado de una pelea entre su amigo y su prometida era Draco Malfoy, podría haber esperado eso y más del Draco de antaño, pero no del nuevo, el rubio lleva meses, no años, tratando de ser una mejor persona, en lo absoluto desea convertirse en su padre.

Pero alguien definitivamente había hechizado a su amigo, su mirada se lo confirmo, y debía averiguar quien fue a como diera lugar, y si iba a iniciar una investigación que le llevaría toda la noche necesita ayuda, nadie mejor que el príncipe de las serpientes, sabe que Draco sufre de insomnio por la misma razón de ella, pesadillas de lo vivido en la guerra, así que decide enviar a su patronus para pedirle ayuda.

* * *

La guerra le dejo secuelas, algunas más difíciles de soportar que otras, por ejemplo no ha podido entrar a la estancia donde torturaron a Hermione, así como tampoco puede subir a la torre de astronomía sin sentir deseos de vomitar. Otra es la necesidad de lavarse de manera compulsiva las manos, pues aún puede sentir la sangre de los cadáveres muggle que ayudo a desaparecer, pero una de las más complicadas era intentar conciliar un dormir tranquilo.

Desde la muerte de Dumbledore tiene pesadillas, para ser sincero siempre las ha tenido, crecer con un padre agresivo no es sencillo, pero ver al profesor ser golpeado por un rayo verde y luego caer al vacío fue un detonador para sus pesadillas, después todos los horrores que tuvo que presenciar en su propio hogar, las sesiones de crucios y golpizas a punta de varita y en algunas ocasiones a mano por parte del señor oscuro y su amada tía demente, ayudaron a fortalecer esos malditos sueños.

Pero hay ocasiones cuando por una fracción de segundo la puede ver, esa sonrisa discreta y sus hermosos ojos fijos en él, tratando de ayudarle a ser fuerte, a soportar el dolor y la humillación, reconfortándolo con una simple mirada, cuando eso sucede puede dormir más de sus ya acostumbradas tres o cuatro horas por noche.

Sabe que tiene suerte de tenerla en su vida, de que ella haya aceptado su disculpa, después de empeñarse en ser un cabrón sin sentimientos con ella durante años, de haberla insultado y saboteado gran parte de su vida, ella le dijo que dejaran todo atrás y volvieran a comenzar.

Le hizo uno de los mejores regalos que ha recibido en su vida, su ordenador portátil, sabe que el cachivache no es barato, pero no es tanto el aparato sino el consejo que vino con él – "investiga, encuentra que te gusta" – le compartió sus amores literarios y cinematográficos, y le dio la llave a un mundo increíble, lleno de cosas interesantes. Draco Malfoy está seguro que desea estudiar ingeniería muggle y crear artefactos que puedan funcionar en el mundo mágico, combinar lo mejor de los dos mundos.

Seguramente su padre tendrá un infarto cuando se entere de sus planes, el heredero de los Malfoy en una universidad muggle, viviendo en Londres como un sangre sucia cualquiera, pero a él le vale un reverendo pepino, el muy estúpido de Lucius no lo pensó dos veces cuando lo convirtió en una maldita marioneta, cuando lo dejo sin opciones, sin derecho en opinar en su re-jodida propia vida, así que podía irse directo y sin escalas a la mierda.

Tal vez podría compartir piso con Hermione, sabe que ella desea estudiar leyes muggle y completar su educación mágica. Sería divertido ser compañero de Granger, tenerla a su lado haría su vida mucho más sencilla, explicándole aquello que sea nuevo para él, es decir casi todo, puede imaginar esa vida y al hacerlo le aparece una sonrisa idiota en su rostro.

Si tan solo no tuviera estos sentimientos por Ginny, si tan solo no hubiera sido un reverendo bastardo con Hermione… pero como dice su amiga, él hubiera es el pasado pendejonico de la regué. Lleva semanas con esos pensamientos rondando su mente, el que tal vez Ginny no sea más que una pantalla para no confesarse a sí mismo lo que podría o no sentir por la castaña greñuda que tiene por mejor amiga, pero esta noche por alguna razón esa idea ha tomado una fuerza impresionante.

Hermione Granger… el ratón de biblioteca, el cerebro del trio dorado, la chica que floreció frente a sus ojos para convertirse en una hermosa mujer, inteligente y divertida, confiable y fuerte, quien te ofrece su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio, la clase de mujer que realmente podría darle el impulso que tanto necesita para ser realmente alguien de provecho en esta vida. A veces puede visualizar su futuro con Hermione de una manera más sencilla de lo que puede con Ginny.

"El que sea una sangre limpia no significa nada" – no puede dejar de pensar en esa frase, tal vez realmente no ha cambiado lo suficiente como para poder salir con una bruja hija de muggles como Hermione, no importando lo maravillosa y divertida que sea. Tal vez sus perjuicios son más fuertes de lo que quiere creer.

"Narcisa me cortaría la bolas si le dijera que elegí a Granger como la futura Señora Malfoy, no le importaría quedarse sin nietos con tal de que no fueran unos mestizos".

Se levanta para dirigirse al baño para refrescar su rostro y tratar de aclarar sus ideas, ahí en su reflejo en el espejo esta una de las principales razones por las cuales no puede ver a Hermione como algo más que una amiga… una maldita calavera con una serpiente, ya no es tan oscura como cuando Voldemort estaba con vida, pero ahí continua.

La primera vez que la joven la vio no pudo evitar una mirada de miedo combinada con asco, con decepción… fue después de un juego de Quidditch improvisado un sábado, él jugo en la posición de cazador dejando que cara-rajada fuera el buscador, la verdad es que se divirtió bastante no sintiendo la presión de competir con quien fuera su enemigo de juventud. Al terminar el partido, Granger le llevo un poco de jugo de calabaza, cuando el tomo el tarro olvido que llevaba las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, así que le mostro en todo su esplendor su tatuaje.

Por supuesto Draco intento ocultarla de inmediato, en especial cuando vio la mirada de su amiga, pero ella fue más rápida, lo detuvo con delicadeza, sin decir una palabra se arremango su blusa de rayas color azul con lentitud y le mostro su propia cicatriz de guerra, las palabras sangre sucia que Bellatrix tallo en su antebrazo – "jamás lo ocultes, pues ni tu tatuaje o mi cicatriz demuestran lo que realmente somos"

Tal vez ella tiene razón, pero el que jamás haya participado en matanzas no significa que no fue uno de ellos, que no perteneció al bando que deseaba la exterminación total de personas como ella.

"Podremos cambiar, pero nuestras acciones pasadas siempre tendrán peso en nuestro futuro, pero sin tan solo…" no puede continuar con sus pensamientos pues es interrumpido por una hermosa nutria

- Me urge hablar contigo, te estaré esperando en el salón de los menesteres


End file.
